


Drift Awake

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Spinel - Freeform, Spineven, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevinel, Wholesome, hand holding, it’s wholesome, short and sweet, spinel is babey, they fell asleep together, they hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel wakes up next to Steven and recalls yesterday when they spent time together.





	Drift Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Drifting awake.

Spinel was drifting awake now.

Suddenly, she was aware of the soft, but stiff grass underneath her form. Slowly, her vision came in to focus and she could see everything clearly.

The previously sleeping gem slowly stirred awake under the gentle sunlight, shifting as the grass suddenly became uncomfortable beneath her. She groaned, propping herself up with her arms. Spinel mentally scans the area, and she twists her head a bit to look over her shoulder. 

Her eyes widened a bit when her gaze focused on a human, and that’s when all the memories of last night came flooding back. 

She hazily remembers finding Steven Universe on the beach last night, playing some sort of instrument she barely remembers him telling her was called a ukelele. She stayed with him for the rest of that night, and when it got a little later she remembers lying on the stiff earthy floor, gazing at the stars right beside him.

She remembers looking over beside her, stealing a quick glance of his moon-lit, smiling face. Steven was obviously pre-occupied with his fascination of the stars. His arm pointed out different shapes that the stars made out, and each time he spotted one, his eyes would light up like he had just heard good news.

During that time, Spinel had unconsciously reached out to grab Steven’s hand. She missed by a few centimeters, grabbing on to the pink fabric of Steven’s organic jacket. Steven immediately noticed the touch, pulling his hand up intertwine with Spinels smaller one. 

His hand was warm and soft, and they briefly made eye-contact. There was an awkward silence for a dozen or so seconds before Steven smiled reassuringly, slightly raising and eyebrow. The pink gem stiffened under his gaze, and she felt her cheeks begin to tingle slightly.

_ Spinel _ , having never experienced  _ tingling of the cheeks  _ before got a bit panicked. She placed her free hand over the tingling part of her face, feeling that it was warm. She let out a small, confused yelp and looked back over to her pal.

When she first met his gaze, his eyes were a bit wide and he watched her with concern, but soon, his concern melted into a small smile. He then proceeded to explain what was happening, and began giggling afterwards… which confused the pink gem even more.

He said something along the lines of, “ _ People don’t really change colors, but sometimes, you turn red when you’re really embarrassed.” or something Steven-y like that. _

After that, she had no memory. She’d suppose it had something to do with more talking, then both of them falling asleep under the stars, which Spinel didn’t mind anyway. She always preferred to be outside rather than indoors.

As Spinel recalled her day yesterday, her gaze that was previously on the sleeping boy, fell to the grass, searching for nothing in specific. She was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she heard Steven stirring and quickly glanced towards him.

Steven opens his dreary eyes, stirring a bit before completely propping himself up in a sitting position. His eyes wandered around a bit, not recalling how he’d fallen asleep outside until his gaze landed on Spinel, who was sitting a few inches away from him.

“_I’m_ _sorry…_” Spinel finally spoke, her gaze wandering off guiltily. 

“Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything…” The boy promptly replies, trying to think back on yesterday to remember if something bad actually  _ did not happen... _

He’s sure he’d remember if something bad happened. He didn’t think about it too much and brushed it off when she smiled apologetically at him, shrugging when he smiled back.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys please leave your feedback and your thoughts on the story!! Your comments are everything to me so if you can please just at least tell me what you think, that’d mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading💗💗 let me know if you want me to write more, and check out my other Spineven fanfics 💖


End file.
